Delusion Moment
by Rook
Summary: A oneshot, non-yaoi, lime fic. Enuff said.


Author's note: This is my first songfic, and I couldn't say I'm proud at this work of mine. But because I'm so crazy over Hakkai/Yaone so much, and I love this song, I've decided to finish writing this as a valentine fic. But I couldn't, so I end up making this fic, as my BIRTHDAY PRESENT!!! (Working on my own to prepare my own birthday present??? I don't care, as long as it is Hakkai/Yaone), 

The **black bold **letters are the lyrics of the song "I'll Make Love To You" by Boyz II Men. So expect some LIME parts. While the _itallics_ are either someone's thoughts or things in the past. Sooooooo...enjoy if you dare. 

Disclaimer: For the first time, I'm proud to say, there's no OC (Original Character) in my fic, only Kazuya Minekura's owned Saiyuki characters are mentioned here. And the beautiful song lyric belonges to BoyzIIMen. 

*****************   
**Close your eyes,**   
**Make a wish**   
**And blow out the candlelight**   
**For tonight is just your night**   
**We're gonna celebrate,**   
**All through the night**

"Hakkai-san, you shouldn't have gone to this extreme," protested the purple-haired woman, as she looked at what the brunette monocle youkai had prepared for them. The whole living room was modified completely to celebrate occasion. Long red purple cloths hanged on the walls and ceiling while small tealights lined up around the dark room, giving a soft touch of romance in the atmosphere. She could sense a faint sweet smell flower lingering around the room. In front of her was a round table with two chairs, facing each other. Food, meant for a king and a queen; salmon chowder, grilled sirloin, baked lobster and strawberrys with whipped cream was set beautifully on the table. 

Her attention at the special food prepared was suddenly disrupted when he pulled her hand towards him. Her cheeks pinked a little as their faces were few inches apart from touching each other. "Please, Yaone. You don't need to be polite with me after what had happened today," he whispers huskily at her long pointed ears. His monocle gleamed as he enjoyed appraising her, her soft pale green sexy tight dress. "The dress that I bought for you looks good on you. And your hair-" he paused, touching it's silkiness. 

"Yes?" she asks weakily, feeling a little exhilaration as he brushed her neck accidentally while touching her hair. 

"It's all tied up, in a bundle," he said ruefully, lifting her chin. "It would be nice if you let it down." 

Her hand caught his. "No," she shook her face. "It is custom for a married woman to bring up her hair while her husband is still alive. I don't want anything to happen to my husband," she said, her purple-pinkish eyes stared imploringly at his. 

"Yaone-san," breathed the brunette youkai, as he kissed her arms and neck with intense fervour. 

"Please, there's no need to call Yaone-san," smiled his wife, as she lets him embraced her from behind. 

"Iie, I'll call you 'Yaone-san' because you'll always have my respect, gratitude, and love," he said, running his fingers against her body lines, breathing her warmth smell. 

"Hakkai-sa, Hakkai, it's not time yet," protested Yaone, trying to wriggle out from his clutches as a hand wandered around her back zip, trying to unzip. Her aphrodisiac perfume seems to work. Too fast and strong. Luckily she sew a few small buttons there. 

"Ooopps, sorry!" he ran his hand on his brown hair quickly, after releasing her. She turns around, facing him and giggled a little at his sorry and disappointed face. How she wished she could run her hand through his brown hair and carress his beautiful face. But she knew she had to wait, for the night is still young. 'Wait a minute,' she thought with a frown, 'something is amiss'. 

"Losing something?" asked Hakkai, smilling. She looked at his face, and it was the first time, she swears that she actually see him smilling evilly. His right hand was up, with her old gold chain. 

"How did you do it?" she asks amazed. 

"I'm a natural swindler," he said simply, taking out another one. His jewelry for her. A beautiful necklace adorned with few large diamond stones. "It looks much nicer on you with this dress," he murmured as he clasped the necklace behind her. "You're perfect tonight." 

Her hand touches the new necklace gingerly. Nobody has even given her expensive gifts, lovers' gifts before. "Why? Why are you so kind to me?" she suddenly cried, tears wet her cheeks. "The wedding, the dress, and now this. I don't deserve all of this," she said, covering her face with her hands. 

"Hush, Yaone-san," he coaxed, pulling out her hands away so that he could kiss the tears away. "I did this not because of kindness. I did this because I want to. You're the only person I want to shower my affection to and take care, next to Kana."   
Intertwining his fingers with hers, he then led her to the table. "Why don't we try my cooking?" he suggested, as he moved the chair for her. She accepted gracefully. "We will need a lot of strength later on," he says michieviously winking his right eye, earning a giggle from the beautiful purple-haired wife.   


**Pour the wine,**   
**Light the fire**   
**Girl, your wish is my command**   
**I submit to your demands**   
**I'll do anything**   
**Girl, you need only to ask**   


"Anou, Hakkai," began Yaone, as she finished her bowl of soup. 

"Yes, Yaone-san?" he asks, putting his two hands forward, below his chin, teasing her with a demeanour of a young man hopelessly in love. 

"It's delicious," she said shyly, bowing her head slightly, acknowledging his cooking capabability. 

The brunette man nodded his head satisfactorily, "I'm glad. I thought I was a bad cook. Goku could eat anything that I whip out without complaining." 

"But why aren't you eating your food?" she inquired politely. He had not touched his food since he sat on his chair. He just poured himself a few glasses of wine. 

"I've taken some before this," he told her. Her eyes and lips curved slightly down in disappointment. "Actually, I'm actually enjoying myself, watching my wife eating," he said, grinning. "Every bites and slurps turns me on. Makes me want to eat her," he said, pretending to growl and bite like a dog. 

"Hakkai-san!" mocked Yaone, pretending to be shocked. She shakes her head mentally. There is certainly something wrong with herself now. _'I think I lose myself'_

But the green-eyed man just laughed and sat back on his chair. "Please, finish your meal," he instructed her, politely but silently laughed at her. 

"But I'm too full!" complained Yaone as she patted her stomach. "And the dress is too tight," she pouted, pursing her lips in a flirting manner. _ 'What am I doing?' _she asks herself. _'I never pretend to be upset over small things.'_

"I can help you with that," interrupted a voice near her side. She looked up and saw Hakkai leaning towards her. In her shock, she gave a quick cry and would have fallen down from her chair, if it were not Hakkai's quick reflexes, catching her. "I really want to," he said, breathing into her lower neck, near the breast. 

"To what?" she stammered, breathlessly at the close intimacy. He sets her back on the chair. 

"Help you loosen up this dress," he drawled, moving his hands slowly towards her waist. 

"Please," begged his wife, unsure of what she wants. She longs for him, Cho Hakkai, body and soul. But this was her first time, her very first one. So she's hesitating as she had heard how painful it would be for the first time, yet she also heard that the first one would be beautiful and memorable one if she knows how. 

"…don't" she faintly mouthed, burying her face at the crook of his neck, shutting her eyes tightly. 

"Don't worry. I'm experienced in these kind of matters," he murmured, assuring the little shaken youkai. 

She waited for the inenvitable. And waited. But nothing happened. Except a glowing warm feeling that emanates through in her tummy. 

"Huh?" She opened her eyes, and saw his two beautiful green eyes staring at her, focusing his chi on her stomach. "How do you feel?" he asks later. "You don't feel bloated yourself, do you?" 

Her face twisted into disappointment and irritation. So this was what he had in his mind all along. "Baka!" shouted Yaone furiously whacking his head with her handbag. She then pushed him off and stomped away, leaving the swirled-eyed youkai to nurse his bumped head.   


**I'll make love to you**   
**Like you want me to**   
**And I'll hold you tight**   
**Baby, all through the night**   
**I'll make love to you**   
**When you want me to**   
**And I will not let you go**   
**Till you tell me to**   


"Baka anata," grumbled Yaone as she sat in a huff, in front of her dressing mirror. "Me baka," she then thought to herself, removing her ear rings and hair-pins. 'I shouldn't have bring myself to these kind of lustful desires' she cursed herself. The pheromon perfume was working alright. On herself only. She never had terrible erotic attraction towards any man before. She did have fantasies with Kougaiji-sama, but she never go beyond giving in to her fantasies, flirting and desiring him to take her and please her.. And now with it, she felt emotionally turmoiled, restless, warmth…no hot, and the strong urge to release herself. But she didn't know how to do with it, hoping that her husband would help her. She shouldn't have put it on her body too much, it would have affected her sexually, her mentor said. 'I just need to wash my body,' she thought, clutching her hairbrush on the table. And sleep. Hakkai would have to sleep alone in the guest room, she thought maliciously. She paused and sighed. No, she honestly didn't want him away apart from her. He was her husband and he belonged to her only, as she belonged to him. It's just that she wanted to see that his love for her is sincere and true, that he married her because he loved her. Not because he had to, to dispel rumors about his sexuality. 

A shadowed figure appeared behind her. "Yaone-san," he called gently with concern. So very much like Hakkai-san. His hands were on her shoulders, gently rubbing them. "What's wrong, koshii?" His hand then ran down her long purple-hair. 

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, silent tears fell. "I didn't hurt you hard, did I?" she said, trying to force humor in her voice. 

"No," he shakes his head slowly, planting a light kiss on top of her head. "You didn't hit me hard enough to hurt me," he paused. "But enough to tell me that you're hurt deep inside," he murmured, placing his arm in front of her and drawing himself towards her. . He looked straight at her mirror image. "What's wrong?" 

Her face smiled back when she stared at him. "Nothing," she shook her head, her hand went up to touch his cheeks and lips. "It's just that I..I thought,-" 

"that I will make love with you there and there," he finished her sentence. "You thought I would have lost my restrain and kiss you and take you at that uncomfortable spot?" he asked, in a slightly amused voice. He turned her around, so that she can face him. He lifted her chin up so that he could be mesmerized by her beautiful violet eyes. "I've waited for at least two years for you. Don't you think I would have wanted this to be perfect night for both of us?" he asked, caressing her cheekbones, wiping of her stained tears. "That's why I want you to be comfortable first, relaxed and enjoy everything I prepared for you," he murmured, leaning down to close the gap between two lips. 

Their mouth connected first in a grace touch, before slowly deepening the kiss. His lips darted into her mouth, teasing and tasting her honey mouth while his hands encircled her tiny waist, possessively drawing her closer. The woman moaned softly, gasping for air but more of him, her arms slipped around his neck. The two youkais just stood there, with their bodies close to each other, kissing with more fervour and passion like as it they had not enough of knowing each other yet. Sighing deeply, the brunette youkai suddenly pulled himself away from the purple-haired female youkai. She opened her eyes, in a mix of confusion and disappointment. 

He smiled, and caressed her hair and face, "Go and have a bath. I don't need any of your perfume to turn me on." 

Feeling guilty, she hid her reddened cheeks against her chest, "You knew.". 

"Of course," he nodded, tightening his embrace. "You should have more faith in you and me, Yaone-san. My love for you is true and real, there's no coercion in it." 

Her heart felt freed when she heard his words. Snuggling deeper into him, and breathing his musk, she could only content saying, "Anata." 

"Anou," she looked up at him after spending several minutes at her husband's arms. "Would you help me wash up?" she asked shyly. 

His head shaked regrefully. "I wish I could have the bath with you, but I want to prepare something first for you." 

"What is it?" she asked, feeling excited. 

"A surprise; you'll like it," he told her, kissing her forehead, before pushing her to the bathroom.   


**Girl relax,**   
**Let's go slow**   
**I ain't got nowhere to go**   
**I'm just gonna concentrate on you**   
**Girl, are you ready,**   
**It's gonna be a long night**   
**Throw your clothes on the floor**   
**I'm gonna take my clothes off too**   
**I made plans to be with you**   
**Girl, whatever you ask me**   
**You know, I'll do**   


The purple-haired woman stood at the doorpost, leaning as she watched him moving around the bedroom, putting the finishing touch. She had just had a quick bath and changed into a pink and lacy nightie. Her hair was wrapped with a towel, to prevent wetting her hair. 

He stood there by the bed, his naked back facing her. He's so thin, she mused as she admired his beautifully scupltured torso. And his butt, small and firm. She's tempted to-- 

"What are you looking at?" 

She shook her smilling face, "I'm just shocked at what you put on the table and the bed. Now I can see why you insist on having a larger new bed." 

"Isn't it a regular custom for newly-wedded couple to spend their first night on a new bed?" he asked, arranging things on the table next to the bed. His green emerald eyes shifted back and forth from preparing the bed to her scantily-dressed nighties. 

"But, nobody would have a strawberry cream cake, a bottle of sake, a scarf-" she blushed when she guessed what these things were for. Is Hakkai-san really experience in all these matters, she mentally frowned. Surely, Goyjo must had enlightened him in all these things. 

"Yaone-san?" 

She looked up and saw Hakkai standing beside her. "Are you ready?" he inquires politely, reaching out his hand. She blushed, but readily accept her hand. Her eyes cast demurely on the floor as she tried not to feel anxious yet excited over this moment. 

Without warning, the brunette male youkai scooped his purple-haired youkai wife easily, one hand below her knees, while the other near her waist and butt. 

"Anata," she gasps, clinging on her husband's shoulders as she suddenly found herself dangling off the floor. 

"I love your pinky dress," he huskily drawled, enjoying to see the helpless but pouting girl in his arms. He cheekily pinched her butt, "Do you have anything underneath?" 

She tried to glare at him but failed. "Why don't you find it yourself?" she asked before returning his pinch on his butt. "Small, lean and hard," she commented, her eyes looking up, pretending to sound like a food taster trying the food. 

The amused husband laughed and kissed the top of her head, before bringing her to the bed, and gently settling her on the bed. His eyes locked into her face searching for something, while refusing to look downwards at her beautiful pure body; her pale-white breasts, and her waistline, and her hips. "Yaone-san, I know this is your first time," he said slowly, pausing, "Are you afraid?" he asked, slowly taking her hands, enveloping them with his larger hands. 

She looks down, averting his deep gaze eyes from hers. "What answer do you wish to hear?" she asked timidly, feeling a chill electricity shock as his hands moved up and down on her upper arms. 

"An honest answer," he replied softly, rubbing her arms gently. "Because I seek to please the lady's desires even if it means to sacrifice my own." He drew closer, till he could breath words only for her ear to hear. "I love her so much as to vow never to hurt her intentionally; body or soul." 

Her lips moved, mewing out his name in distress, as she felt a hard lump in her throat. Tears dimmed her eyes, as she encircled her arms tightly around his neck, sobbing out. She had finally found him, her protector, fortress, lord of her life and lover. It has taken her a long time for her to search and wait for that man. She waited patiently for Kougaiji-sama, hoping that he would be the one for her. But he did not go far beyond than brother-sister relationship, despite all her sacrifices for him. Hakkai then appeared in her life, totally different compared to Kougaiji-sama. She did not fall for him instantly, it's just that he was around everytime when she needed help. And strangely he just gave, risking his life for her, his enemy counterpart, without expecting anything from her. Slowly she gave her out to the green-eyed brunette human-turned-youkai, knowing she did not want to lose him, that she was forever grateful to him for saving her life. And that night, when he confessed his love, she hesitately accepted him, as she did not want to break his heart like the way Kougaiji-sama broke her heart. Now, she knew she had made the right decision, commiting her life, love and body forever to her former enemy. 

Her head moved slightly upwards towards his face. She nuzzled and kissed his ear before whispering to it, "My heart and body now belongs to you also. If it pleases my lord, I want you to have me." 

"You're not afraid?" he breathed softly on her bare skin shoulder, and pushed away her nightie's strip away. 

She shuddered a little, feeling his hot breath on her cold skin. "Slightly apprehensive," she confessed. Her bossom slightly heaved up as she felt his finger trailing down to her cleavage. "Anata, teach me, show me what to do," she whispered, pressing his hand against her bossom. 

He nodded and smiled, when she gave him a consent. "I assure you, Yaone-san, that your first would be a memorable and enjoyable one," he tickled her breast, teasing her. 

"Hakkai-san!!" she gasped, trying not to laugh or cry, shivered as she watched him stooping down towards her. To kiss her in places other than her lips.. 

"Don't worry," he huskily murmured. She arched her back, allowing him to push her on the pillow. His hands slowly moved to her sides, her armpit, and her breast, massaging her, causing the purple-haired woman to moan slightly with pleasure. "I'll be gentle to you," he said, licking his lips hungrily, wetting them..   


**I'll make love to you**   
**Like you want me to**   
**And I'll hold you tight**   
**Baby, all through the night**   
**I'll make love to you**   
**When you want me to**   
**And I will not let you go**   
**Till you tell me to**

"Anata," she breathed, clutching the bed-sheets hard, her nails pressing hard against her palm. His body was on top of hers, leaning over and kissing everywhere, sucking her sensitive skin softly, eliciting sounds of pleasure. Her mind seemed to be in a delirious, moving back and forth between pain and pleasure . He really knew what he was doing. 

"Anata," her word this time was insistently stronger. He looked up inquiringly yet hungrily at her face when she pushed his shoulders away from her. "Stop," she cried, shaking her head and panting. "I think I have enough of your torturing," she confessed, her face and skin sweat all over. 

He nods his head. "I'm sorry," he apologized, and moved slowly backwards. "I guess, I got it carried away-"   
Now was her chance. Without giving him a warning, she jumped at him, pushing him down, with his back facing the bed. "Well, it's payback time now," she pined him down with an evil gleam in her eyes.. 

"Yaone-san?" Hakkai asked, surprised at her instant attack but made no move to resist or push her. His eyes locked into hers, anticipately waiting for her to act. She crawled forward, stooping down on him so that her face would be slightly above his, her left hand pressed next to his head. She carressed his face and cheeks lovingly with her other hand, "I…I love you, Hakkai-san." She smiled and snifted, as she tried to keep her tears in bay. "I know this sounds like a broken record.. but I do love you, Cho Hakkai," her tears dropped on his face. "You will not leave and forget me, will you?" she asked shaking her face repeatedly in front of him. 

"Yaone-san?" asked Hakkai, puzzled but more alarmed when he saw her face creased in distress and fear when she asked him this question. 

"You will not leave me for anyone else?" she insisted asked, this time she let herself lied on his side, her arm drapped across his chest, her legs crossed against his, her hips bumped on his crotch. 

He turned side his face towards her, shaking his head. "No, never," he vowed to her, never to leave her side. Yet, he felt strangely fearful and uneasy holding her. Something seemed to be wrong, he just couldn't make it out. 

She kissed his lips gently before moving her freed hand towards his stomach, fingering his stomach scar lightly. "Your scar is big, anata," she commented after touching it. "It reminds you of her, Kana, isn't it?" The purple-haired woman sighed as she slowly played his stomach with her fingers. "I wish I could give you something that would remind you of me forever." 

"Koshii!" gasped the brunette youkai brunette, as her hands later slipped even lower, between his legs, unzipping it. His hand grasped her back, pressing her body onto him hard, as she stroke her groin with. 

"Hakkai-san, I hope I don't hurt you," she told him, eyes bewildered; she did not really know how to do it; she vaguely peep when Dokugakuji and Kougaiji-sama were in the bed in the prince's room one night. Breathing haggardly, the man shaked his head like a parent to a child whose trying to take his first walking step. "Faster, harder, faster, harder.." he ordered mentally to her. She seemed to read his mind, complying to him. 

"Yaone-san," breathed Hakkai, his errection almost reached to it's climax. His mind reeled in pleasure and desperation as he fights not to let it go. 

The purple-haired woman stared at him with love, sadness and almost pitying him. In a slow motion, she laid down, with her back completely on the bed, consenting him. "Do it," her hips buckled up, trying to relax but were not able to rid of tension, due to anticipation. 

The green-eyed man quickly changed his position, hovering on top of her. "Are you sure?" he panted, trying not to sound desperate. His control over his sexual animal urge is almost at the losing end. There was a dark lustful force within him, clawing to get out, begging to be inside her, thrusting, exploring and rocking inside her. But he did not want to impose on her if she's not willing. 

She puts both her arms around his neck, pulling him so that he can be on top of her, "I love you, Hakkai-san," she said in a low voice. "I want you to." 

Her answer was met instantly with a strong hard kiss. In the midst of kissing her lips, he raised her leg onto her shoulder, locking her before freeing his fly. Gently and slowly he slide himself into her, watching her expression carefully as she felt him inside her. Tears fell from her eyes, she suppress a painful scream as she felt him wriggling inside. 

"Yaone-san?" he asked concernedly when he saw fear and pain clearly written on her face.   
She smiled and nodded bravely. Her nails digged into his back hard. "I love you, anata," she whispered painfully, consenting him. "Let's make this night a night not to forget." 

He understood her fully. Pushing deeper slightly, he managed to break through the little barrier and was in her fully. But not before she gave out a sharp scream.   


**Baby tonight is your night**   
**And I will do you right**   
**Just make a wish on your night**   
**Anything that you ask**   
**I will give you the love of your life**   


"Yaone! Yaone!" shouted the frightened bridegroom, at his unconscious bride. It happened so fast.   


_As the couple stood in front of the altar, exchanging vows, suddenly a few gunshots were heard fired in the chapel. It caused a great panic confusion among the crowd who came to wittness the marriage. People screamed, trampled and pushed each other away to get out of the chapel through the door._

_"Hakkai-san," called the bride quietly. He looked at her, horrified as she showed him her bloodied hand before collapsing onto the ground._

_"No!!" He managed to catch her, easing her fall and lying her down on the cold floor. His hands quickly moved towards the wounded spot, trying to stop her bleeding and close her wound with his chi. Blood seemed to be spurting out, her white wedding dress slowly soaked and became crimsom in colour._

"Yaone, wake up now! Dammit, I don't want you to sleep on our wedding day," cried Hakkai as his healing chi worked harder than before. But the gunshot was on her chest, near her heart. Even if he managed to close her wound, she would still- 

Sanzo, Goyjo and Goku appeared in the midst of the commotion. "Hakkai, we managed to apprehend the culprit. It's one of the enemy that had a personal vendetta against us," told Goyjo. But Hakkai was not listening to him or the others. 

"Yaone! Yaone!" called Hakkai shaking her again. Purple-pinkish eyes opened slowly and her lips curled painfully into a smile. Cradling her, he then lifted up her bridal veil. 

"I'm sorry," she mouthed softly. "I don't think I can be your wife," tears slid down on her pale cheeks. 

He shaked his head a few times, rejecting her statement. "No, no, you'll be my wife," he said, fishing out his wedding ring on the floor while still holding his bride. Goku helped him to retrieve the ring. Swallowing the lump on the throat, he slid the ring into her wedding finger, "See Yaone, you're now my wife," he choked, hugging her tightly. "Please, don't die now," he said, trying to stand up and lift her up. She stopped him. 

"No, Hakkai," she stopped him, wincing in pain when they moved. "I want to be with you for a while" she said, pleadingly. 

"Yaone, I need to bring you to the hospital," he told her desperately. "I'm going to be on your side forever," he promised her. "Just don't leave me now." 

She shaked her head slowly, "I don't think I have a say in that," she told him finally, her breathing became erratic. "Anata…Can I ask you…something?" 

"What is it, koshii?" he asked, clenching his jaws so that he would not cry.. 

"I love you, I ,,want you….to forget me…be strong, Hakkai." 

"No!" his voice raised slowly in anger. He shaked her, and then shouted at her, "You don't say 'I love you' and expect me to be strong and forget you just like that." 

She winced in pain and at his loud voice. "You must," she insisted. "I don't want you to mourn over my death, I don't deserve you to," she rasped, barely tolerating the pain. 

Without thinking, the green-eyed youkai kissed her mouth passionately. Her purple-pinkish eyes stared at him in shock, widened. "I'll never think of your death, I will think of you for who you are and how special you are to me," he said, after breaking the kiss. 

She made no reply. 

"Yaone?" 

Her opened eyes had a darker shade of colour. "Yaone?" he shaked her again, fervently hoping that she was just stunned. Her head hung backwards. His finger hesitately moved towards her nose and mouth. She was no longer breathing.   


**I'll make love to you**   
**Like you want me to**   
**And I'll hold you tight**   
**Baby, all through the night**   
**I'll make love to you**   
**When you want me to**   
**And I will not let you go**   
**Till you tell me to**   


Cho Hakkai woke up instantly at the loud sound of thunder roaring outside the windows. The room was completely in darkness, save the only candle that is lighted up on the small dressing table. Eventhough it was raining heavily outside and cold inside the room, his body felt wet and sweaty from the dreams he had. No, it was not really a dream; Yaone and him making out in the bed; that was an unconscious dream, his fantasy desire. But the chapel incident, the gunshots and the death scene was real. Yaone-san, his heart mourned when he remembered how he tried to resuscitate her but finally decided to close her eyes, when he failed to get her back. 

Taking a deep breath, he slowly wiped off his sweat on the forehead. It was only dream, he thought grimly, placing his monocle on his usual eye. He has woke up in his new big bed alone. The bed had now dampened, thanks to him, he smiled wryly. After switching on the bedroom light, he went and changed into new set of clothes. Suddenly, his back stiffened, as he caught the sight of the exquisitive pale green dress that he bought for her, hanged by the door. An aching pang cut through his heart as he remembered how she gushed about that dress, mending and modifying the dress slightly, but never wore for him to see. She promised him that she would wear it for him tonight and that she would dress her best for him. She never was able to keep that promise. He moved his hand, touching the dress, feeling it's soft and silky texture, smelling a faint perfume on the dress, pretending that she was wearing it. Then he went over to the dressing table and pulled out a small red pouch. In it was a jewelry, the diamond necklace that he wanted Yaone to wear on her bare neck. It would have looked pretty on her, together with the dress. Looking down, he suddenly saw a piece of pink cloth lying at the foot of the bed. Feeling a little surprised, he bend down and found it a crumbled pink nightie. The musky smell of sweat, semen and blood that seemed to be saturated in the short lacy dress, puzzled the brown-haired youkai. But he quickly dismissed it, and put the dress to wash in the bathroom. 

As he put her other things away carefully, he slowly remembered what she said to him, _"I love you, I ,,want you….to forget me…be strong, Hakkai."_ He shaked his head and said it loudly to himself, not caring whether other people would hear. "No, Yaone. I don't think I can ever forget you, like Kana. You and Kana are once important in my life, and I'll always have a memory of you both in my mind." He then smiled to himself, "But I will survive and be strong in this world, Yaone-san." 

After keeping her things, he then walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen. He was thirsty and wanted to get some sake. 

He stood shocked outside the living room when he saw the preparations in the living room, exactly like how he planned it to be. All the expensive and romantic food that he wanted to feed her there, cooked and set up on the table exactly like how he wanted it to be. There were many tealights around the livingroom, a few still were lighted up, while the others had the fire extinguished. Even the candles that were set up on the table dinner table, and were melted half-way.. The plate where she was supposed to sit was half empty while the other plate across hers was left untouched. And the sake bottle near his place, had almost finished. 

His green eyes widened as he slowly tried to join the puzzling and strange pieces together. The eaten food, the empty bottle, the aphrosidiac perfume on the green dress, the dirty, used nightie-. He shaked his head, refusing to accept the first thought that came to his mind. No, it couldn't be. There should be another explaination. Perhaps it was an illusion. He must had refused to accept Yaone's death so much, that at that moment, he pretended she was around, celebrating their wedding night together with him. He cleaned, prepared and decorated the living room and the dining table, and cooked the food first. Then he and her sat, supped and drinked together; him eating part of her food. Then he himself ended up in the bed alone after drinking almost a bottle of sake, thinking she was with him. But, how could he explain perfume smell in that green dress, and the worn nighties? The brunette youkai cursed and groaned lowly as his head started to throb painfully. He then walked away to the kitchen and returned back to the living room with a bottle of sake and an aspirin. He then sat down on the couch, and after a few drinks and thinking about a certain purple-eyed female youkai, he decided to put his legs together on the couch and sleep. 

As he sleepily closed his eyes, a faint apparition suddenly appeared behind him. "Arigatou, anata," she smiled, her hand moved past him, as she tried to carress his cheeks for the last time. The ghost of Yaone shaked her head in disappointment for she could not touch him but quickly felt better inside when she saw him smiling in his sleep. 

"It's time for you to go," said a female voice huskily behind her. 

She turned and ducked her head when she saw who it was. "Kanzeon Botsasu-sama," she acknowledged. 

"You've got what you wanted. Why are you still here?" the Goddess of Mercy asked. 

"I just wanted to say my final goodbye to him," she said humbly, daring not to look at her face directly. 

"It would make his grieving period more difficult, if he sees you here," she said, folding her legs neatly as she sat on a nearby chair. 

"Hai," Yaone agreed, bowing her head, but made no more other action, or statement. Just waited stubbornly for the goddess to finally give in to her. 

After a long pregnant pause between the two women; or between the hermaphrodite goddess and the former youkai, the goddess sighed, "Alright, you may quickly do so. But you cannot wake him up." 

She gratefully bowed her head at the Goddess of Mercy before focusing her attention to her husband. Taking a deep breath, she slowly encircled her arms around him. She could barely touch, feel and smell him. She could not ask for more. She's now an apparition that has no more control over things on this world, an easily passed through form. The kiss on his cheek was merely a thin wisp of air. "Arigatou, anata," she whispered to his ear. "Aishiteru," she said, before letting herself dematerialized into thin air. 

After watching the ghost bidding goodbye, Kanzeon Botsasu smiled. She walked over towards the sleeping man and stared at his beautiful face. "Well, Tenpou Gensui. I guess I've repay you the favour I owed you," she told him. "It was a good sex. I thoroughly enjoyed it," she said, kissing on her two fingers and planting them on his lips. "Ja ne," she said, waving her hands goodbye, before disappearing from the room. 

OWARI (NO SEQUEL, JUST ONE SHOT).   
****************** 

What do you think? Drop in a line to comment about this fic. I tolerate no abuses. Better still, no review means this fic is good.   


  
  



End file.
